All of You, Forever
by timesarechanging
Summary: This is pretty much my twist on The Notebook. Its starts from when Allie comes to visit Noah after their 14 years apart.    Rated M for strong sexual themes


_ I cant do this. _Allie thought to had been over a decade since she saw Noah. She was 15 when they fell in love. She's now 29 and noah is 31. She wondered how much he changed. Her mind continued to drift off into the summer they spent together, laughing and kissing and making love. She shook her head to snap the idea out of her mind. She is an engaged woman now. And her fiance, Lon would not be pleased with her thinking about another man all the time. Although, she never told anyone except her best friend, Sara.  
>After 20 minutes of driving, she arrived at the newly restored plantation. She gasped out at it's breathtaking view. It was exactly the house she'd dreamt of her entire life. It wasn't as big as any of the houses she's lived in before, but it was perfect. It was bright white, with blue shutters. It had a long porch that extended around the whole house to the back. She parked her car and got out. She walked up the gravel path and up the porch steps to the front door. Her hands shook as she knocked on the door.<br>"Coming!" she heard from inside the house. It was that voice again. His voice. She started to get nervous and paced around looking at the ground. She had no idea what she'd say to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. She looked up as the door swung open.  
>"Allie." Noah said simply.<br>"Noah." Allie said with a slight smile.

Noah was lost for words. She was so beautiful. As she'd always been. She was a woman now. He glanced at the ring on her finger and felt sadness swell inside him. He hid it with a forced smile at her.  
>She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome. His hair was dark blonde, almost light brown, and shaggy, but not too long. His arm muscles were more defined now, and he was much more tall. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.<br>"I saw the house in the paper... and it reminded me that I...I hadn't seen you in a while.. and I..." She trailed off.  
>"It's good to see you." Noah said. "Would you like to come in?"<br>"Love to." She said and smiled.  
>She walked into the house, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. She looked aorund at the cozy living room, with a couch, a loveseat and a rocking chair. At the corner of the living room was a beautiful fireplace, with a beautifly carved wooden mantle. She gasped. "Noah, it's absolutely amazing!"<br>"Would you like some tea?" He asked her.  
>"Sure" she said with a smile.<br>"You can take a look around if you'd like" He said.  
>Then, Noah went into the kitchen and got out 2 teacups, and a few teabags. While the water was heating on the stove, he leaned on the counter with his head in his hands<em>. God, she looked beautiful. <em>Noah couldn't stop thinking about thier summer together 14 years before. He thought about it often. He thought about it on her birthday and sometimes late at night, when he's swallowed by the pain of lonliness. The pot on the stove steamed and he poured the water into the cups, and placed a teabag in each cup.

Allie walked down the stairs and into the living room. Noah watched her from the kitched. He leaned against the archway as he watched her wonder around the foyer and into the living room. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful, womanly curves she had now that she was older. He sighed, knowing that he'd never be able to touch her again, and walked into the living room after her.  
>"Here you go." Noah said with a smile and handed her a cup of tea.<br>"Thank you, Noah." She said and took the tea and sat down on the couch. Just the sound of her saying his name made his heart beat faster. He sat down in the rocking chair across from her.  
>They spent hours catching up and talking about how much their lives have changed. And soon, the awkward barrier was gone between them, and it felt just like it did 14 years ago. It was just like their summer together. They were comfortable together again. Joking around and reminissing. Noah talked about the house restoration, and Allie talked about Lon and the upcoming wedding. After and hour or two, Noah finally decided he needed to tell Allie how he's been feeling al night. And for the past fourteen years.<p>

"Allie?" Noah asked shakily.  
>"Hmm?" She said sleepily.<br>"I..I miss you. I miss you every day of my life since you had to leave. And I can't hide it anymore. I love you Allie, and I want you. All of you forever."  
>She sat up and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Noah but...I...I'm.."<br>"You engaged, I know. But I know somehow you still feel the same way."  
>Allie stood up. "Noah, I can't hurt Lon. I need to go."<br>Noah got up and grabbed her hand before she reached the door. "Allie, you can't pretend that our summer together didn't matter."  
>"Noah, It did matter to me. It mattered the world to me. But I had to move on. I was depressed for months, until Lon came along. But I never felt the way I feel about you. And I've never stopped feeling that way. Noah, I still love you. But I'm engaged. And I cant change that."<br>He stepped closer to her. "But you can, Allie. You can stay here with me." He whispered.  
>"Oh, Noah..." She said. She leaned in and kissed him softly as she wraped her arms around his neck. All the feelings of their summer rushed back to her.<br>Noah wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his sculpted body as his tongue explored her mouth. They parted a kiss for a moment so he could slip the shirt off over his head and toss it to the side. He continued to kiss her a little rougher and his hands wandered up her sides and over her breasts. She gasped a small moan in his mouth and the buldge in his pants grew a little bigger. He slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. Allie's hands moved from his chest and down his stomach and to the button of his pants. She unbuttoned them and slid them down. Then she ran her hand over the front of his boxers and smirked as he groaned out in pleasure. He picked her up as she wraped her legs around his waist. He carried her all the way upstairs to his bedroom without breaking the kiss.  
>He laid her down gently on the bed and hovered of her. He looked over her almost naked body. "You are so beautiful."<br>She smiled and wraped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She tilted her hips up and grinded them against his and he sighed out with pleasure. He moved his hands over her smooth stomach and slipped his fingers under her bra. She arched her back and he unhooked her bra and slipped it off of her. He kissed down her neck and chest and stopped at her breasts. He ran his tongue over her nipple and she moaned out his name. He kissed all the way down her stomach and slid her panties off. He kissed her inner thigh. She was already wet with anticipation. He gently rubbed her and she moaned with approval. He leaned down gently licked, tasting her. He continued licking and sucking until Allie felt a sense of urgency.  
>"oh, god, Noah. Now. Right now." She said breathlessly.<br>He smiled as he slid off him boxers and positioned himself over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. At first, he gently slid in her and began thrusting slowly. They gained the same rythym and both moaned in unison. He began thrusting harder and harder in her. His fingers were tangled in her hair and she was gripping his back. His arms were shaking as he was trying to hold himself over her. She moaned out his name and she thrusted faster and faster, until they both came together. He stayed there for a second, looking down at her, breathless. He gently rolled off of her, taking her in his arms.  
>"Noah, I love you." She said.<br>"I love you too. So much." He said back. They laid there for a while, catching their breath. "Allie, will you stay with me, here, forever?  
>She looked at him deeply and touched the side of his face. "Theres no way I can bare to leave you again, love." Noah smiled and kissed her softly.<br>They made love many more times that night, catching up for lost time.


End file.
